


Sherstrade vamplock

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human Greg, M/M, Vampire Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: The Sherlock vamp lock if I have been working on ( and stressing about) for a few weeks now.





	Sherstrade vamplock

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody. I have been talking, posted, asking and stressing about this story for a few weeks now. Today I decided to be ( a little brave) and post the first chapter for registered users. You could see it as a try out ( and I hope, a nice surprise for my readers.) 
> 
> I know they always say to write for yourself, to tell the story you want to tell, but I also want my readers to enjoy my stories, to like them and sometimes even fall in love with them. 
> 
> I've just finished chapter 18 of this piece and I'm in a bit of a rut. Chapter 18 doesn't sound right at all, something is wrong and I'm taken some time to figure it out. I've shared chapter 1 with Ghislainem over on Tumblr and their reaction was a positive one and kept me going for a little longer. 
> 
> Now, there is that sliver of self-doubt again. The voice that says ' why are you even bothering? The story is too long and nobody wants to read an 18 chapter piece where they haven't even kissed yet.' 
> 
> So, I'm sharing chapter 1 here today to have some feedback. PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS FIRST CHAPTER. It's the first time a chapter is 9 pages long, most of the chapters are in fact. I am in love with this story but I'd like to know if others could be too. ( Cause just writing for myself is kinda boring tbh.)
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy this little surprise and I hope you aren't too shy to tell me ( nicely please) what you think of it. 
> 
> Have a good week!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------

“What the hell Sherlock?! Are you crazy, what are you doing here?!”

 

“I.”

 

Sherlock looked down at the ground, hands clasped in front of him, his whole body rigid. It was probably the first time since they knew each other that Greg had seen the man like this, unsure and lost for words. Greg sat up more in his bed and blinked his eyes, still adjusting to the light from his bedside lamp. He felt goosebumps form as his bare shoulders were exposed to the air. He didn't like sleeping with too many clothes on, it always felt too constrictive and warm. Now he wished he had, being so close to Sherlock, having the man in his room.

 

Sherlock still hadn't said anything, standing in the corner of his room and looking down at the floor. He was dressed impeccably as always in a dark blue suit with a purple shirt and Greg felt even more awkward because of it. If Sherlock had been normal he would have blushed a deep red by now, seeing how hard he clasped his hands together. It was a strange sight for sure, seeing the whiteness of Sherlock's knuckles, how the man didn't move or blink, just standing there. Waiting.

 

Greg sighed, rubbing a hand over his face to try and be more awake, more clear. He'd had a hard week at the Yard, working long hours with not enough sleep or decent meals. He'd woken up almost instantly none the less, feeling something was off somehow, the air around him changing, making him alert and ready to fight. It was a natural reaction that never seemed to fade whenever Sherlock was near him. Dealing with Sherlock was always straining, a mental challenge for sure and it was hard enough to keep up with his fast mind and sharp tongue when he was awake.

 

“Contrary to Twilight,” Greg smirked when he heard the huff coming out of Sherlock's mouth. “Watching people sleep isn't romantic Sherlock. It's borderline creepy.”

 

Sherlock's gaze met his for a second and Greg felt a shiver run down his spine as those bright eyes took him in. He never figured out what color Sherlock's eyes had, they seemed to change constantly, going from bright blue to green to gray. The shades seemed to switch within seconds too and Greg couldn't help but stare at Sherlock's eyes for too long sometimes, fascinated by their colors, seeing the brilliance and wisdom in them. There was something about Sherlock's gaze that always knocked him to the ground, capturing him in place and tonight was no exception. Sherlock's gaze flickered with something that was close to hunger and Greg blinked his eyes, willing himself to come back in the moment. He really was tired if he thought Sherlock would look at him with want. His face felt warm, his body on fire and he prayed Sherlock didn't pick up on his heart beating faster than a second before. It would be too embarrassing to explain.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

Another shiver ran down his body as the words hit his ears. Sherlock never apologized, Greg was sure he didn't even know how, but here it was, filling the space between them. Sherlock standing in the same spot, his eyes to the floor and Greg sitting in his bed, not able to stop his eyes from roaming over Sherlock's body, taking in all the angles and shapes, the curves and muscles under those expensive layers of clothes. Greg shook his head once as the silence went on. This wasn't Sherlock, couldn't be him. He never acted like this and Greg was sure he was dreaming. Dreaming about Sherlock Holmes, the world's only Consulting Detective.

 

“Consulting Detective? That's what you're going with now?”

 

Greg had raised an eyebrow as he looked at Sherlock's business card. It was elegant and posh, just like it's owner and he saw a scowl form on Sherlock's face.

 

“I am the only one in the world.”

 

“Sure, seeing as you made it up.”

 

Sherlock's scowl deepened and Greg had felt a stab of guilt as he saw the hurt look in those sad puppy eyes, more gray than green.

 

“Sorry Sherlock, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just- working on your own can be dangerous and I don't want to see you get hurt.”

 

A flicker of surprise in Sherlock's eyes, followed by amusement and Greg felt irritation rise. It wasn't funny at all!

 

“Don't worry Lestrade, I can look after myself. Besides, most cases will be too boring to even consider.”

 

Greg sighed, handing back the card as he saw the determined look in Sherlock's eyes. There was no point in arguing really, Sherlock did as he pleased and no amount of begging from Greg would change that.

 

“Fine. Just be careful. You know I'm just a call or text away right?”

 

Another flash of surprise and Greg had frowned. Why was it so hard for Sherlock to accept people's help and concern? They'd known each other for almost a year, surely by now it was clear Greg saw Sherlock as a friend and wanted to look out for him?

 

“Sherlock?”

 

Sherlock blinked, still looking with surprise and maybe a hint of suspicion.

 

“Fine. Yes Lestrade, I will do my best not to get killed. Let's focus on the case now shall we?”

 

 

“I shouldn't have come here.”

 

There was an edge of anger and embarrassment to Sherlock's voice that made Greg look up at his face again, trying to see behind his mask and walls but Sherlock still didn't look at him, eyes on the floor and it made Greg's heart clench. It wasn't right, Sherlock being this silent and subdued.

 

“It's fine Sherlock. You just gave me a heart attack, that's all.” His tone was lighter and more teasing than he felt but it made Sherlock's body relax a fraction, the tension in his hands less than before.

 

“For someone who claims to have had a heart attack, you sure talk a lot.”

 

Sherlock finally looked up, a playfulness in his eyes and Greg felt relief wash over him as he huffed, waving a hand in Sherlock's direction. This was more like the Sherlock he knew, the one that could solve crimes like no one else, the one that made Greg want to choke at least four times a week.

 

“Oi! You're one to talk, mister dead guy!”

 

“I'm half dead Lestrade, do your research.”

 

Greg couldn't stop the laugh from escaping. His heart felt light and his belly had butterflies in it. It was absurd, Sherlock standing there in his bedroom in the middle of the night, bantering with each other like they did on a crime scene. He saw the wonderful look in Sherlock's eyes, the color greener than anything else. Sherlock had a weird sense of humor and he wasn't one for making jokes a lot. He was actually quite serious and it had taken about six months for Greg to even see a smile on Sherlock's lips, a real one. Not a fake one he used with witnesses and other people. He was a good pretender for sure, being able to smooth talk anyone in record time but Greg was getting good at figuring out the real smiles from the fake ones and his breath caught a little as Sherlock smiled at him now, real and bright, his eyes changing colour again, a hint of bright blue mixed with the green.

 

“Are you going to keep arguing with me or are you going to get in?” Greg turned his head, checking the time and yawned, opening up the covers. “It's 2 AM Sherlock. Us humans need sleep. And it's getting chilly here. ”

 

He wanted to take it back as soon as it was out of his mouth, seeing how Sherlock's face changed for a fraction of a second. Shock? Surprise? Greg couldn't be sure as Sherlock looked over at the bed, his eyes fixed on Greg's hand on the mattress.

 

“I don't sleep.”

 

Sherlock's voice was soft but with a weird edge to it and Greg held his breath all of a sudden. What had he been thinking?! He jumped a little when Sherlock was suddenly standing next to his bed, seeing the amused flicker in Sherlock's eyes. It still freaked Greg out how quite Sherlock could be.

 

He could sneak up on you without making a sound, something Sherlock had found very amusing. The first time it happened, Greg had let out a very unmanly yell. His heart had been racing like mad, face flushing with embarrassment as Sherlock giggled, eyes sparkling with mischief and amusement. He'd never heard Sherlock giggle before, didn't even know he _could_ giggle and the sound had made it straight to his cock. It had been the first time he'd wanted to drag Sherlock to a dark corner, or his flat and shag him senseless. He'd know the man for about seven months then and before then he'd had looked at Sherlock and thought about it. But more like a day dream, something to pass the time with. When he heard Sherlock giggled he'd had to stop himself from actually moving forward and pinning Sherlock against the wall.

 

He would have never forgiven himself if he'd acted on his impulses. Thinking about how Sherlock would react to it, how he'd look at him with betrayal and disgust always stopped Greg from acting on his feelings and desires. Losing Sherlock would be too high a price to pay for just a shag so he buried it all down with expert determination.

 

Greg raised an eyebrow, trying not to blush as Sherlock still looked at him with amusement. He still didn't move to get in and Greg suddenly felt naked as Sherlock's eyes swept over his torso. His face flamed up as he saw a few specks of purple in Sherlock's eyes, knowing the man was watching his nipples. They'd gone hard because of the cold air and Sherlock's eyes stayed there for too long to be an accident. _Was this really happening?_

 

“You don't sleep.” Greg heard the roughness in his voice, Sherlock's eyes snapping up to his face, his expression unreadable but the purple color was still there. Greg could swear it was getting brighter by the second and he felt parched, swallowing to get rid of the lump in his throat. He'd never seen that color in Sherlock's eyes before and it was breathtaking, matching the color of his fitted shirt. _How had the buttons not popped off by now?_

 

“That explains a lot actually. You know sleeping helps improve your mood right?”

 

His voice wasn't as light as he wanted it to be, still very aware he was half naked in bed with a fully dressed Sherlock Holmes right next to him. But then Sherlock rolled his eyes at him and Greg was able to breathe again, a smirk on his lips by that typical Sherlockian reaction. Sherlock rolled his eyes at least six times a day and seeing it now made him realize it was still the same Sherlock. He was a little more restrained than usual but his quirks were still around and Greg was happy for it.

 

“That's not because of lack of sleep Lestrade. People are idiots.”

 

Sherlock threw him a look and Greg shook his head lightly, a smile on his lips. It was Sherlock's favorite complaint. Everyone was an idiot, even him and his team, and the man didn't stop reminding them of it. Every crime scene Sherlock helped with Greg heard a muttered 'idiots' or 'incompetent idiots', depending on Sherlock's mood. It made some members of his team go crazy, getting irritated with Sherlock, refusing to work next to him but it didn't seem to bother the man at all. He just kept going, taking in everything and then reporting back to Greg, most of the time with a bored expression on his face. But, even though Sherlock called them all idiots, claiming the cases weren't nearly as difficult or interesting for someone of his level, he always came when Greg called and asked for his help.

 

“Well, _this_ idiot is tired so either get in or leave.”

 

He patted the bed one more time and after a second of hesitation Sherlock took off his coat and sat down to untie his shoes, kicking them off before getting in. Greg felt Sherlock's presence instantly, his whole body suddenly wide awake and he cursed himself for being such an idiot. Sherlock turned his head to the side, his face doing a weird thing again and Greg didn't want to figure it out. Too afraid of what would be revealed if he asked. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, sure Sherlock could hear it all but he didn't say anything, just pulled up the covers and arranged the pillow against the headboard.

 

At least there was some space left between them and after a moment Greg moved, trying to find a comfortable position, willing his body to calm down and getting the blankets up high enough to cover his nipples all the while trying not to touch Sherlock. He knew how strange Sherlock was about touch.

 

_Vampires shouldn't be allowed to be so beautiful._

 

 

 

 

Greg turned his head back, closing his eyes for a second as he tried to not think about those bright, color changing eyes, Sherlock's plum lip with that delicious Cupid's Bow and miles of smooth and pale skin. Some would say Sherlock was too weird looking to be considered beautiful but Greg had felt an instant attraction to the man. Even if that attraction was combined with a sense of danger and alertness as Sherlock's eyes first connected with his.

 

The man was skinny for sure but that didn't mean he didn't have muscles or strength. Greg had seen that strength in action many times, lifting a criminal off the ground like it was nothing, standing his own against a group of five till Greg's team came in to arrest them, shielding Greg from danger with his body. The energy around him wild and furious. Or the time he'd carried Greg to safety after he was almost shot.

 

Seeing Sherlock in action was breathtaking, either using his superhuman strength, speed or senses. He had the most brilliant and fast mind, seeing all the small bits and pieces that helped solve a case. Greg wasn't sure Sherlock's mind was a vampire thing or it was something just unique to Sherlock. Either way, it made Sherlock even more beautiful and seeing Sherlock now, sitting next to him in his bed was enough to make his world start spinning faster. He felt Sherlock next to him with every fiber of his being, his body wanting to get closer, to feel Sherlock's skin against his own. He shivered a little and Sherlock moved away instantly, creating a bit more space between them. Greg had to snap his mouth shut to not let out a sound of protest, had to grip his blankets tighter around himself to not reach out and pull Sherlock back.

 

“You're so warm.”

 

Greg snapped out of his thoughts, turning his head again to stare at Sherlock's face. It looked like marble, so smooth and inviting and Greg turned his eyes to the blankets for a moment, not wanting Sherlock to see his dangerous thoughts.

 

“I always forget how warm you are.”

 

Sherlock's eyes went a shade darker as his mouth became a thin line, lost in his mind. There was sadness in Sherlock's voice, his whole body really. Greg had seen that before and his heart broke a little as he saw it now.

 

“It's fine Sherlock. I mean, I do feel it but it's not too bad.”

 

Sherlock looked up, a sad expression on his face that made Greg want to reach out and stroke Sherlock's cheek. Greg wasn't sure but he'd always had a feeling Sherlock didn't really like being a vampire. When they talked about the differences between them that same expression always crossed Sherlock's face, mouth a thin line, eyes gray and sad, his skin even paler than usual. It never lasted long but it was enough for Greg to figure out Sherlock missed being normal. Or as normal as Sherlock Holmes could ever get.

 

“I can move. I don't need to be under the covers.”

 

Greg shook his head before Sherlock had finished. Even if Sherlock didn't need to be under them, Greg wanted him there. It was a little colder than usual but having Sherlock so close to him made him feel hot all over. He needed a bit of coldness to stop his treacherous body. He just hoped Sherlock couldn't figure out how affected he was by the man's proximity.

 

“So you never feel warm to the touch? There's nothing you can do for it?”

 

“I could drink from you.”

 

Greg nearly died as Sherlock's words came through to him. His eyes snapped up to Sherlock's face, half expecting to see the famous eye roll but Sherlock's eyes were fixed on Greg's neck, sparks of purple in them again and Greg felt that mixed combination of lust and danger go through him.

 

His face flamed up as his mind conjured up images of a naked Sherlock licking and sucking his neck, his sharp teeth piercing through his skin as Sherlock's hands were around his cock. He swallowed, feeling his body react to Sherlock's words and his own fantasies and he wanted to run away or grab Sherlock and kiss him senseless. For a moment he wondered what colour Sherlock's eyes would be as he made Greg come on his stomach. Or how they would change as Greg came inside him, moaning out his name as his nails dug into Sherlock's skin.

 

“Tha- that actually works?”

 

His voice was hard and rough and his blush was still there as Sherlock just nodded, gaze on the wall opposite of them, hands turned into fists.

 

“For a while at least, just like hot drinks and food. Maybe- Maybe I should leave?”

 

The question is like a wipe against Greg's back and he turns his head, his body turning towards Sherlock. Sherlock's eyes are a mix of gray and purple, his body stiff and gaze going over Greg's face, his body, then back to his face. He sees a hint of sorrow in Sherlock's eyes, a tightness in his lips as the walls come up again and Greg hates himself. Of course, Sherlock has noticed the way his body reacted, Sherlock sees everything and now he's being gentle in letting Greg down. Not wanting to make a scene.

 

“I didn't mean to scare you Lestrade. I'd never- I don't feed on humans.”

 

Greg blinks his eyes as Sherlock moves, pulling away the blankets to get out of bed. Greg moves without thinking about it, suddenly terrified Sherlock will leave and never come back and he reaches forward, placing a hand on Sherlock's shoulder. Feeling the strength of muscles underneath his palm, the coldness makes Greg shiver.

 

“No, it's fine Sherlock. I'm not afraid, I know you, Sherlock. You'd never- I don't mind you being here.”

 

Sherlock sits still on the side of Greg's bed, his body tense and Greg slowly lifts his hand off Sherlock's shoulder. He knows how weird Sherlock can be about touch but he needed to do this. Needed to stop Sherlock from running away. He holds his breath as Sherlock keeps quiet, sitting there like a statue, his back turned to Greg as the conversation hangs in the air. There is still a tension in the man's shoulders and Greg feels guilt rise as the seconds pass on in silence. It hasn't been that long since Sherlock allowed Greg to touch him and now he's taken advantage of it.

 

His own complicated feelings don't matter. If Sherlock wants to go he'll let him but he came here for a reason. Everything Sherlock does is for a reason and Greg will do everything he can to figure it out, try to help him.

 

“You can stay if you want to.”

 

Sherlock still hasn't moved and Greg moves backward, giving Sherlock space as time moves on. He wants to apologize for his behavior, for reaching out like that but he knows Sherlock would just be irritated by it.

 

They don't spend time like this normally. Greg sees Sherlock almost every week but it's usually related to work, analyzing crime scenes, talking to witnesses, catching murderers, going over the endless paperwork. It's always fast and dirty, murder and maham, lives to try and save and it's hard to remember there is a life outside of it all. Beyond the chaos and pain.

 

Sherlock coming here is a new step in their friendship and Greg doesn't want it to be over before it's even begun. Whatever _'it'_ is. He's attracted to Sherlock for sure but he also just likes the man's company, his witty banter, and weird humor, his sarcasm and eye-rolls, even his insults and complaints. He's in too deep but doesn't mind at all. It became clear how much he liked having Sherlock in his life when the man avoided him after telling his secret. He'd felt bereft, not being able to talk to Sherlock, to ask his questions. To just be with him.

 

At last Sherlock turns his body, squinting his eyes as he looks Greg over and Greg does his best to act calm and normal. To just be a friend and not a horny teenager. He'd never forgive himself if his actions drove Sherlock away. Sherlock is a lot to handle sometimes but his life has been better since they met and he doesn't want to go back to a life pre-Sherlock. It would be too calm, too boring.

 

His feelings for Sherlock aren't just fuelled with lust and sex. Yes, he's dreamed of having Sherlock naked under him, panting and growling, eyes dark with lust as Greg spills inside him but it's not just that. He wants something he'll never have from Sherlock, and his brain knows how stupid he's being for thinking about a life with Sherlock, a future. That doesn't stop him wanting it, dreaming about it, his dreams so real sometimes it's like a stab in the heart every time he wakes up, disappointment crashing in as he looks around and he's alone. No Sherlock by his side.

 

Greg blinks his eyes, keeping all his thoughts and feelings safely locked away from Sherlock's searching gaze. Sherlock is observant for sure but for a creature who has been around for some time he's a little blind on matters of the heart. There's no doubt Sherlock can hear his heart rate go up, seeing his pupils dilate and hearing his pulse go faster but Greg is sure Sherlock can't see beyond that. At least, he really hopes that's the case.

 

Sherlock's face goes softer after a while, his shoulders dropping before he moves, sitting down next to Greg, pulling the blankets up and staring at the wall. A wave of relief goes over Greg as Sherlock settles in, bringing the familiar coldness with him. The silence stretches between them and Greg can hear his own breathing, feeling his heart racing inside his chest and he knows Sherlock can hear it too. Sherlock hears and notices everything and Greg's still not used to it. He's seen how Sherlock can use and abuse this information, shattering people like glass when he lays out their deepest and darkest secrets.

 

In the beginning of their friendship, before Greg knew Sherlock was a vampire with heightened senses, he was sure the man could read minds. Finding out every twisted and wicked thought you ever had. It made it hard for Greg to act normal around the man, afraid Sherlock would look at him with disgust and pity when he knew about the fantasies Greg had.

 

“I can't read your mind Lestrade, stop looking at me like that. I just observe and listen, that's all.”

 

“It's amazing.”

 

Sherlock had stopped moving, turning to face Greg, his face all surprise and disbelief and it had made Greg feel awkward, blurting it out like that. They'd been working together for a few weeks then, getting to know each other a little. Greg had talked about his mom and dad, his extended family and the lovely family dinners during the holidays. Sherlock had told about his big brother Mycroft, his arch nemesis and Greg had frowned.

 

“Bit dramatic don't you think?”

 

“Trust me, Mycroft is a pompous and dangerous know it all. Best to not have to deal with him.”

 

“Is he as dramatic as you are?” Greg had smirked as Sherlock stopped pacing, turning to face him, his face in a scowl.

 

“Worse. He's the reason the word drama queen is even a word.”

 

After Greg had complimented him, Sherlock had blinked his eyes a few times, hands still next to his side as he opened his mouth to say something, gaze burning Greg from inside. Greg held his breath, steadying himself for the blow Sherlock would surely give but then his expression had changed, his mouth closing again and he'd just given a tiny smile, his eyes softer with specks of green in them, and that had been it. Sherlock had turned abruptly, going over some of the facts about their new crime scene, ordering them to look for a green stool and a black binder.

 

After that, it had been easier to compliment Sherlock. Greg didn't do it all the time, and he was careful to do it when nobody else was around. If Greg had to guess, Sherlock didn't get a lot of compliments in his life, always looking at Greg with a mix of surprise, delight, and suspicion. Greg didn't want to make Sherlock feel vulnerable around other people so he kept his tongue when the team was around. Still, his private compliments had an effect on Sherlock for sure, seeing how his face became a tad softer, his body more relaxed, his eyes more open and on rare occasions, more by accident than anything else, he would get a shy smile as a reward. It warmed Greg's heart, and groin, when Sherlock smiled like that, honest and real, just for him.

 

The compliments made Sherlock less cautious, not doing everything in his power to avoid touching Greg or flinching when they did touch. Greg didn't understand it, this almost aversion to touch when Sherlock had no problem crowding up Greg's personal space.

 

He always stood close, his body angled towards Greg but had a way of avoiding brushing against Greg's shoulder, touching Greg's hands when he took a file. It drove Greg mad after a while, thinking about Sherlock's body, feeling how his own body was affected whenever Sherlock stood next to him, not able to even touch his arm, his shoulder, his hand.

 

That all changed when Robbie Darwin came along and almost killed him.

 


End file.
